crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Armsel Striker
Armsel Striker is a combat shotgun in CrossFire. Overview Armsel Striker is a South African made semi automatic shotgun. It is fed with 12 Gauge shells and is able to hold 12 rounds in its cylindrical magazine. Even though it is technically a semi-automatic gun, the user can hold down the fire button for continuous firing. It has a very fast firing rate (behind the AA-12 and Vepr-12), strong firepower, relatively low recoil, and good accuracy. It has a wide pellet spread like the AA-12, which is normally a bad thing. However the Striker deals good damage up to 20 meters unlike the AA-12 which rapidly loses damage at 10 meters and beyond. This makes the Striker a very deadly "street sweeper" at close quarters, but at medium range it deals almost no damage at all. The Striker is heavier than most shotguns and shells have to be inserted one-by-one (but it is possible to do reload cancel). Compared to other shotguns that reload one-shell-at-a-time, the Armsel Striker reloads very slowly. 'Advantages' * Moderate to high damage dealing. * Very fast rate of fire. * Relatively low recoil. * High magazine capacity. * Possible to do reload cancel. * Wide pellet spread with low damage dropoff from 1-20 meters. * Can be fired while reloading. 'Disadvantages' * Relatively slow drawing time. * Very slow reloading time. * Relatively heavy. * Very low damage at medium-long range. * Require some time to do full reload. * Huge crosshair. Availability * CF China * CF Japan * CF Vietnam * CF Philippines * CF Russia * CF Indonesia * CF West * CF Brazil * CF South Korea Variants BUYWEAPON INFO Armsel Striker neonpink copy.png|Neon Pink Armsel_Striker_Golden_Dragon.png|Oriental Phoenix Trivia * In real life, the Armsel Striker actually fires a lot slower. As it did not eject empty cartridges automatically, each empty shell needed to be pushed out manually with the ejector rod, resulting in a very long reload time. Also, the cylindrical drum needed to be winded up like a clockwork toy. * The Armsel Striker in CF is actually more similar to the Armsel Protecta: as it fires extremely fast and it uses the auto-ejection mechanism, so empty shells don't have to be manually ejected. Plus, the cylinder does not need to be winded up. ** This weapon is the earlier version of the weapon which is the Hilton Walker's first design. ** Also, this model in CF, it has no butt plate making it compact and ease to carry but still heavy. * The in-game description about the Striker "difficult to obtain" & "destructive nature" are references to the destructive device ban in the USA. The Armsel shotgun series were considered "destructive devices" due to them having a bore larger than .50 caliber (like most shotguns) and not having any "sporting purpose". * The weapon is commonly paired with the Juggernaut class in Wave Mode or Super Soldiers TD, making it an extremely overpowered gun. Media Images= Armsel Striker.png|Render. HDstriker.jpg|In-game model. HUD_ARMSELSTRIKER.png|HUD icon. |-| Videos= CrossFire - Armsel Striker - Weapon Gameplay Cross Fire China Armsel Striker Review ! CrossFire China Armsel Striker ☆-0 CrossFire - Armsel Striker Review |-| Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun